Testing is an integral part of product development. Testing is performed to check if the product is working as desired. Testing helps in identifying faults which may be then rectified. This involves hardware testing and software testing.
Accordingly, in organizations, test scenarios are generated to test various functions of a product. The test scenarios get accumulated over a period of time. The testing process may be time sensitive as often testing is performed before a major release of the product. However, it may be time-consuming to execute all the test scenarios accumulated over time.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods, systems, apparatuses and devices for facilitating execution of test cases that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.